percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Megan Snow Challeneges (The Olympian Games)
Challenge One: Megan and Stheno at the Zoo As I sat in my sea themed room, I wondered what had happened to Swift. The last thing I remember was walking up to him on the shore when the sea god appeared and dragged us here. I walked around the room analyzing the coral end tables and the walls decorated in what looked to be fish scales. “Greetings daughter of Athena,” came a loud voice from the other side of the room. I turned around and saw Poseidon standing there in a Hawaiian shirt and his trident in hand. “Look, I know you have a rivalry with my mom, but that is no reason for kidnapping me,” I yelled at the immortal, but he just seemed to chuckle at my comment. “Athena seems to be the only one still carrying that hatchet. Why, even my own son is daughter one of her daughters. However, I can recognize talent when I see it and I want you to represent me in the Olympian Games,” he said, the smile never leaving his face. “Why would I want to take part in a series of games I might get killed in?” I asked him. I didn’t want to risk my life for the entertainment of the gods, especially the rival of my mother. “It will give you a chance to test your intelligence,” he said back. That got my attention. While I wasn’t the smartest or wisest of my mother’s children, but when it came to battle strategy, there was no one better. “Fine, I’m in,” I told him. He extended his hand and I went to grab it, only for a torrent of water to flow from his hand and encase me. After only a second, the water receded and I found myself surrounded by crocodiles. I silently cursed Poseidon for dropping my in a salt water enclosure surrounded by an ever growing number of crocs. I got to my feet and ran for the far wall and found a ladder out of the enclosure and started to climb just as one of the crocs snapped at my feet. It didn’t take me long to figure out where I was. Even in the darkness of the night, I could see signs pointing in different directions to different animals; I was in a zoo. I walked around wondering what kind of monster Poseidon had picked for me so I could form some kind of strategy to fight it. “Free samples!” came a yell from the food area. I followed the path and saw a woman walking around holding a tray of animal themed snacks. She looked normal enough until one of the night lamps reflected of her eyes showing a yellow tint like a snake. I tapped my bracelets and they morphed into my two short swords. However, the sound seemed to gain the attention of the sample lady because she tossed one of the animal snacks in my direction. It fell into the bush next to me and the entire thing wilted before it burst into flames. “Hello, does anyone want a free sample? They come in many varieties; try the Poison Peacock or the Venom Viper. We also have the new Toxic Turtle,” she continued. This monster was an idiot. I started moving around some of the tables keeping out of sight. I figured I was close enough so I sprung from my spot and went to slash her to pieces. However, things didn’t go as planned as her tray of foods rose into the air and blocked my attack as food fell to the floor. “You made me drop my free samples,” she said and it sounded like she was going to cry. The sample lady began to morph and her tray turned into a pair of bronze claws around her fingers and she started to grow scales and fangs. I watched as the kind lady turned into Stheno, one of the Gorgons. I jumped out of the way as her brass claw came toward me and I jumped out of the way as the metal table she hit was ripped apart like tissue. “You will pay for that!” she yelled as she kept ripping apart tables. “But they were free!” I yelled back. She paused for a moment as if thinking about the irony, but I took that moment to find a better spot to defend myself. I ran through the zoo looking at the animals in their pens. I ran up to a small building with the title “Small Mammal House” and I walked inside. Most of the animals were asleep except the bats and a few rodents that had glass viewing areas so you could see them underground. There was even a mongoose enclosure entirely made of glass. If I wasn’t being chased by a snake lady, I might consider coming here with Swift. That thought was quickly driven out as the doors were shredded apart and Stheno came slithering in. “Do you think these animals will protect you?” she asked as her mouth seemed to water when she saw the mice running around in there enclosure. “You see, they run from me. I eat animals like these for breakfast…actually…” she began as if lost in thought. I charged at her and started slashing at her. She broke from her daze fast enough to block my first strike with her claws and sparks flew. I started twirling around as my swords spun around with me and my silver hair flowed around me. Because I used two short swords, they were lighter and I could move easier; plus my silver hair made it harder for monsters to see what was hair and what was sword. She managed to block most of my strikes, but every so often one would get threw and I’d leave a scratch or cut that caused her to curse in pain. However, as I went in for another attack, she managed to grab my sword forcing me to slow down and I was hit in the chest with her other hand sending me flying back. I opened my eyes and saw one of my swords was still in her hand and the other was about 6 feet in front of me. Not that far, but Stheno was only 4 feet away from my sword and she was fast. “Look what I have,” she taunted. The animals around me seemed to be watching the fight as they were all either hiding in their pens or pressed against the glass, including the animal behind me. “Look what I have,” I said as I drove my elbow into the glass behind me, causing pain to run down my arm as the glass shattered. From behind me, several mongoose went charging at the snake lady and crawled all over her body taking small bites at her and her snake hair. She started spinning around trying to claw them off her. One of them climbed to the top of her head and started trying to eat her hair. She went to swat it forgetting about the sharp object in her hand and my sword went right into her head, causing her to turn into dust. I walked over and picked up my swords before they turned back into bracelets that formed around my wrists. Then, one of the above sprinklers went off and the water formed a portal that I walked through. I found myself in a huge room with many other demigods and as I looked around, I saw Swift falling through a portal of his own. It looked like he was what from head to toe so I went over to see what he had to fight. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 16:03, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:The Olympian Games Category:Darkcloud1111